Better than 2D
by His Lopsided Grin
Summary: All she wanted was to play that sim-dating game and tend to her "virtual" boyfriend's needs. And Natsume is not happy with it. [One-shot]


**A/N**: _Boredom _truly is the spot where I find inspiration. I was bored enough to remember what my best friend and I played the last week at our school's library. It was **fun**. And extremely _sweet_. I thought of what would be Natsume's reaction to seeing Mikan playing and I guess it won't be good...

_For my **Dad** because if he didn't buy me the game, I probably won't get this sort of idea. Heh. _

**_I still regret nothing!_**

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Gakuen Alice as declared on my profile. Nor do I own the game "My Forged Wedding".

* * *

_Better than 2D_

He plopped himself on the fancy red-coated couch in this fine Saturday morning, glancing at the glassy, polished window. It shows the serene, lush fields of the Alice Academy. Every special-star has this sort of luxury in their room.

He flipped through his current shōnen manga. He decided to finish it in one-sitting. But something was distracting him—by something, he actually meant "_someone_". Beside him was that idiot partner of his is.

What was she doing in his room? Well, she has pleaded. Begged and even nagged about the fire-caster letting her into his room a while ago.

Of course, he would like that idea because it means he could molest her anytime and tease the hell out of her without any interruptions. But to his dismay and to his irritant, the real reason for Polka Dots to enter his room is to play one of those sim-dating video games in his 12-inched T.V.

He gazed despicably at the screen. His red, crimson eyes went to judge the graphics of the game. It was a nice design, he admits but why would the game makers waste it all for this kind? Tch.

The title of the game was "_My Forged Wedding_" which is something about pretending to get married to a guy whom you've only met.

From what he gathered from Polka yesterday, you only get to choose one guy out of six or something then you would have to finish that guy's storyline and convince to a particular person that you're both meant to be and you need to have a happy ending with him and all that kind of things…

That's just strange. Who would want to play something worthless like that? Apparently, the annoying, blubbering Mikan Sakura.

The brunette has been going on about it since the last few days ago. He wasn't sure if some of her outrageous friends influence her or she simply discovered it on her own. But there's one thing he knew about: Polka is totally unreasonably in love with these 2D characters.

And this very morning, he is determined to find out why.

"What exactly is your main objection of this crappy game?" Natsume wondered aloud. The slightly petite girl seated next to him sighed—obviously trying to contain her rage.

"It's to fall in love, Natsume!" Mikan replied while fiddling with the game controller. He watched a particular pixellated guy ask her if she wanted ice cream or cotton candy.

"I'm aware of that since it's a sim-dating game, stupid." He spoke curtly. "What I want to know is… Why do you want to play this stupid game?"

"I already told you. It's to fall in love."

"Fall in love with some digital characters? Now that's something I never heard of." He snorted. He knew Mikan is dense but come on, she can't be that dense.

She didn't speak at all in the later minutes. She was too absorbed with the game.

Natsume didn't focus on his pleasure of reading that much. He was too keen on Mikan's giddy reaction.

Normally, it would annoy him but he oddly found it a little amusing. He watched her squeal and gasp and frantically shake the controller as if it's on fire.

Is this how she fan-girl? Natsume was already annoyed soon enough when Mikan started talking to the guy as if he could hear her.

"Aw, you did that for me, Ren? Thank you! You're so cute!"

He grunted in disgust as she cooed more, Polka seemed to notice but instead of remarking so, she smiled lightly. "Thanks for letting me play here! I don't own any Playstation or whatsoever. So, thank you!" She bowed gratefully.

The fire-caster shook his head, still ridiculed. "Is this all you wanted to do? Is this the reason why you bother me? Just so you could play this lame game?"

"Hmm... Yeah! Unless you want to do something." Polka said brightly, while she ordered her character to buy a box of chocolates for her "virtual" boyfriend. His face contorted. Well, at least she came here not only for _that._

"Can we go to Central Town?" He proposed steadily.

"Hmm... Later in the afternoon! I need to help Ren with something..." She said, looking fondly at the digital character. Tch. What? That thing is needier and more important than Natsume?

He tried to get her attention by flicking her earlobe or poking the nape of her neck. She was uncomfortable about it but she ignored him real good by saying, "Ren also does the same you know! But he's a lot gentler!"

"Let's watch a movie, Polka..." He groaned, anything to get that idiot from playing with her stupid fictional boyfriend.

"Oh! But me and Ren are planning to now!" She said gleefully. After a few more attempts to interest her in something else, Natsume decided to take the controller out of her tiny hands because he was pissed off badly. Mikan didn't like it at all.

"Hey! Natsume! Give it back!"

"This is my territory. This is _my_ controller. This is _my couch_." He pointed out indignantly, glaring at her. As if she didn't know where she was, she looked around. "Oh... yeah... this is your place..."

That's the last straw.

"I don't get it." Natsume said bluntly. "What's so nice about those characters? They're not even real!"

"Hm? Well, they're way better than the 'real' boyfriends!" And that casual, drivel reply came from none other than Sakura Mikan. He returned a twisted scowl at her. "Can your virtual boyfriend greet you on your birthday?"

"Yeah, he could!" She nodded pleasingly, not even taking the angry tone of his question seriously. "As long as you don't forget to put your birthday on your profile."

"Can your virtual boyfriend comfort you when you're sad?" Natsume continued, gritting his teeth all the way. Again, the brunette nodded. "He always says things that every girl wants to hear."

"Can your virtual boyfriend take you out on dates?"

"Of course, he can! I'll just ask him!"

"When the electricity is out, he won't be here because technically he's fueled with electric currents."

"It's alright. People need space, right?"

Natsume could not believe he is dealing with such nonsense. Why is this bothering him so much anyway? It seems like each question he asked has a loophole to it. It was growing dreary and plain sickening. Natsume was almost tempted to burn the controller and everything else.

"How about marriage, huh? Can you and your snotty little pixilated-ass boyfriend do that?" The fire-caster demanded with every fiber in his body stiffening with rage. Mikan paused the game for once and she fully put her attention on the black, raven haired boy.

"Natsume… You're taking this so seriously!" She noted before displaying her famous pout.

"I'm not the one taking this seriously." Natsume snapped. "You're taking your relationship with that thing on the screen too seriously! Are you crazy? No, wait. Don't answer that. What is it that virtual guy has and... the others doesn't!?" He nearly inserted himself into the sentence. That would be confessing.

Instead of getting a straight answer, Mikan was bewildered by it all.

"What's wrong?"

She then smiled mischievously. "Are you jealous?" The nullifier teased, earning a dark expression from Natsume.

"Never will I ever be jealous of that virtual guy. It's just a game after all! Be happy that I'm actually concern about your well-being. I mean, do you really want to live your whole damn life in front of the goddamn T.V?!"

He ranted but Mikan continued uncontrollably, "Natsume is jealous! Natsume is jealous! Natsume is jealous!" She was laughing on the couch and bursting with pure life.

That's Mikan for you.

She's so annoying. So stupid. Why would she choose some 2D guy over Natsume?! What the hell is wrong with her?! What the hell is wrong with _him_!?

Out of impulse, he grabbed her wrist and pulled her close. She would have been able to stop him but she was struck with shock. Any girl would if a handsome guy like Natsume kisses you on the lips.

He pressed hard, forcing all his anger, frustration, bitterness and longing with it. Natsume pulled away once he lost an amount of breath. He tilted his head, gazed at the flustered Mikan for a while.

"So," He cleared his throat, summoning his usual, pompous smirk. "Can your virtual boyfriend do that?"

She ended up screaming piercingly about him being so perverted and never going to his room, ever again.

He watched her gather her stuff and dramatically walked towards the door. He was not going to regret this anytime sooner because he has always wanted to kiss her.

But the price for his bold action was that Mikan would not speak to him for the next few days or even fail to see this as a stepping-stone to take their friendship at the next level.

Hn. For all he knows, she would probably be sobbing about this to her stupid 2D boyfriend.

Speaking of which...

"Hey, you forgot your boyfriend." He commented, taking the disk out of his old Playstation, wishing to burn it instead.

She turned around and gazed at him with those large, gentle amber eyes, disregarding the game on his hand. The next few words has taken him aback. "We'll see each other anyway at Central Town, remember? Don't be late, Natsume!"

She flashed a shy, tiny smile before walking away and that was when Natsume decided not to incinerate the game.

* * *

**A/N**: Actually, _"My Forged Wedding"_ is meant for mobile phones but I wanted to make it into a **Playstation** so it matches the setting and the plot and everything else. _Thank you_ for reading! Please leave your **violent** reactions below!

If you want more, then just simply go to my profile and maybe some of my stories will interest you.

Or not.

_~Thank you again!_


End file.
